


Thankful

by Anonymous



Category: Blade and Soul
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Thankful

He woke with a start, visions of plummeting suddenly from a great height flashing behind his eyes. Unable to see anything but the horde of Blackram below him ready to snatch him out of the air and end his life prematurely. Yet when he opened his eyes and looked around there was nothing but a glade empty of enemies. Only the fact that his tail felt like someone had been hauling on it there to hint of any kind of damage.

That particular pain was a pretty big clue as to what had happened, really.

“Idiot. Why did you suddenly stop gliding like that?”

The voice sounded both annoyed and amused at the same time, the summoner’s head snapping around to find the source. The Destroyer he travelled with was sitting on a low rock in the sun, clearly waiting for the lyn he’d rescued to wake up.

“I was looking at my map.” He responded crossly, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. “Don’t ask me why the glide failed. Where’s my cat?” 

“It got it’s shit kicked in holding them off until I grabbed you and got out.”

The Summoner made a face, clearly displeased with this revelation. He’d find a nice corner to sit down and cry about his cat until it came back, but he rather didn’t feel like doing it in front of his travel companion. “I suppose you think I owe you one.” He said with a stubborn edge to his tone. That was enough to make the destroyer grin.

“Yeah, I think you do. Unless you want to be tossed back to the Blackram without your cat.”

Already knowing where this was going, the Summoner swished his tail flippantly, crossing his arms as he took a few steps closer to the other man. “Shall I make you supper then? A hot meal enough?”

“You can make me supper after if you want.” The Destroyer snorted before lowering his hand to rub at his crotch suggestively. “After you get done thanking me, that is.”

While the Summoner stepped forward enough to put himself within arms reach of the Destroyer, he didn’t uncross his arms or make any effort to look anything but annoyed. “Is that all you think about? You’re so predictable.” 

“And you should stop your bitching, because you’re really not fooling anyone.” The Destroyer huffed, using one hand to grab the summoner’s arm and pull him in close, the other loosening the ties on his pants and push them down enough to reveal his semi-hard cock. “Now put that mouth of yours to good use.”

The rock the Destroyer was sitting on was low enough that the Summoner could drop to his knees, the move encouraged by a none too gentle hand on his shoulder. Probably for the best, swallowing his pride was far more difficult than swallowing what was before him. He made sure to glare up at the other as he wrapped slender hands around the thick shaft, forever marvelling at the size and heat of it even when flaccid. 

A few slow strokes with a firm grip were rewarded with further hardening, pulling the foreskin back to expose the flared head. He’d never let the Destroyer know how excited it made him to do this. “You’re an ass, you know that?” He muttered with a moody flick of his ears, avoiding a cuff upside the head by choosing then to dip his head and lick a slow circle around the crown of the Destroyer’s cock, pointing his tongue to tickle the underside of the glans.

“Yeah yeah.” He grumbled, clearly ready for far more focused attentions than being stroked and licked by a mouthy lyn. When the Summoner opened his mouth wide to press the head of the cock against the flat meat of his tongue, the Destroyer tipped his head back with a contented sigh. “There, that’s a good boy.”

The Summoner pulled back with growl, lips shiny with spit as he glared up at the other. “I’m not a  _ boy. _ ” He snapped, angrily defending his adulthood before ducking down to suck the head back into his mouth again.

“If you’re not a boy, then why are you so short?” The Destroyer asked smugly as he settled his hand into the other’s hair. When the Summoner tried to jerk his head back to argue, he was instead pushed harder onto the other’s cock, the head pressing against the back of his tongue and causing the lyn to gasp around the mouthful. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now get to work, you don’t seem very thankful yet.”

The Summoner settled on glaring up at the other, though at this point there was very little use protesting or arguing any more. The smug Destroyer was always far easier to deal with when his balls were empty anyways. So he stopped worrying about acting tough or getting one up on the other and focused on the task at hand.

He did his best to swirl his tongue around the mouthful he had, sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks, breathing through his nose as he bobbed his head minutely. There was a great deal of length he’d probably never be able to fit down his throat, so he squeezed it with his hands, not willing to pump or stroke until he’d made it wet enough.

When he pulled back this time the hand in his hair didn’t question, just tightened in a warning that he wouldn’t be given any option to slack off. He didn’t however, too busy ducking his head to rub his tongue along the swell of the base, drawing the wet flat of his tongue from very root to tip, then back again, making everything as wet as possible so he could wrap his hands around it and  _ stroke. _

When he was satisfied with the job he’d done he fluttered his grip while drawing his hands up and down the shaft of the other’s cock, turning his mouth to lap at the other’s balls as he did which earned him a satisfied groan from above. When he’d spent too much time lapping and suckling at them the hand in his hair let him know, the Destroyer pulling him back up to his cock which was fully hard and dribbling with precum. “Stop playing around, I want to feel your little throat around my dick.” He growled.

The Summoner was far more obliging now, eagerly sucking the head back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pressing it into the slit, catching all the flavor he could before relaxing his throat and pressing down further. It took some work to get it into his throat, pushing down to fight his gag reflex before pulling back up, the amount of spit dribbling down to his hands becoming far thicker. 

There was a surge of pride when he felt it finally wedge into his throat, his lips thinned wide and covered in spit, cheeks flushed and eyes wet with strain. When he looked up he got a lazy smirk in return, the other taking a moment to scratch lightly at his scalp in an approving sort of gesture. “That’s a good boy.”

This time he didn’t protest it, too pleased with the praise to question. Instead he pulled back, only to press himself back down, slipping more in each time he bobbed his head. It became difficult to breathe then, pulling air hard through his nose as he did his best to flutter his tongue and keep up the rhythm of his stroking. He settled for gulping down air every time he pulled off, a couple of large breaths to fill his lungs before pushing back down as soon as he could.

The clearing was filled with the noise of his work, wet slurps and the slick noise of his hands sliding up and down, the little coughs when he swallowed too far, the pants for breath and the little whimpers he made as he bobbed his head. The other wasn’t silent anymore either, satisfied grunts and groans, a few murmured encouragements here and there, both of them completely caught up in what they were doing.

After a while the Destroyer was no longer content with a passive role, leaning down to cup the other’s face in either hand, taking a comfortable hold of the other’s head so he could push deeper into the other’s throat. This wasn’t unfamiliar, the Summoner’s eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed his throat the best he could, letting the other do as he willed.

The Destroyer fucked his throat leisurely, pressing deep enough to cut off the Summoners air each time, watching the little blond squirm and whine in his hold but make no effort to fight back. He enjoyed this; the slide of cock into a tight little throat that spasmed and clenched around it, the wet coughs every time he pulled out as the Summoner gasped for air, a mixture of spit and precum dripping liberally down his chin. 

When his hands began to get in the way, the Summoner dropped them to the front of his own pants, reaching inside to squeeze and jerk his own painfully neglected length, so hard from the misuse but barely able to shove his own shorts down as his throat was fucked.

As the Destroyer got closer his thrusts grew rougher, pulling the lyn down onto his cock and holding him there as he rocked his hips into his face, enjoying the obscenely tight heat that spasmed and contracted around him as the Summoner choked. “Keep your eyes open, look at me.” He ordered roughly, the summoners eyes snapping open obediently, wet with tears and wild with need. He pulled off enough to let the other suck in air before thrusting back in, grinding his cock against the back of the other’s throat with a satisfied groan.

He watched as the Summoner’s air grew more and more sparse, waited until his eyes began to droop before pulling out roughly, snapping the lyn out of it as he coughed for air. Before the other could fill his lungs he shoved in again, growling out curses and praise as the Summoner only opened his throat obediently, letting himself be used and far too deep into headspace to protest the harsh treatment.

Perhaps it was a mixture of seeing the normally stubborn creature so eager for his dick that helped push the Destroyer over the edge, pulling out a moment before to press the head of his dick to the tip of the other’s tongue and letting out a growl when the other wrapped his lips around it greedily.

He shot across the other’s tongue, filling his mouth and groaning as he felt the other swallow it down. When the Summoner struggled to swallow it all the Destroyer pulled out enough that the last few shots landed across the other’s face, striping across his nose and up into his hairline, some satisfaction that the lyn would probably bitch up a storm later when he came to his senses.

The Destroyer glanced down to notice the pearly white striped across the dirt in front of the lyn, the other clearly taking his own release at some point during the onslaught. The Summoner’s head came to rest against his thigh, the other panting harshly for breath as he nuzzled into the destroyer’s crotch, lapping at his spent cock to clean it as he regained his air supply.

“You look good like this.” The Destroyer smirked, ruffling the other’s hair in an almost affectionate sort of way, knowing that petting would have a calming effect as the other came down from his headspace. “All the fight goes right out of ya once you’re filled up with cock.”

Instead of arguing the lyn just gave a satisfied little smile, looking for all the world like a cat that had been into the cream. He used his fingers to wipe up the cum across his face, licking it off in a manner that made the Destroyer seriously consider another round, if it wasn’t for their need to get back on schedule.

The Summoner didn’t protest when he was pulled up by the front of his outfit, pulled up into the other’s lap where he only squirmed momentarily to make himself comfortable. With a large hand the Destroyer tipped his head back so as to look him in the eye, his thumb swiping across a sticky lower lip.

“Now, say thank you.” He ordered.

He hadn’t expected resistance, and he certainly didn’t get it when the Lyn took a moment to press a little kiss to the pad of the his thumb. “Thank you.” He croaked, his voice completely wrecked by all the abuse it’d endured. 

“You’re welcome, brat.” The Destroyer smirked, before dipping his head to press a kiss to the other’s mouth. The Summoner eagerly responded, hungry for affection if only for a little while, wrapping thin arms around the other’s neck and doing his best to coax the other into giving him more kisses.

They spent a while like that, enough time passing that the Summoner began to get his head back, his kisses becoming more aggressive and demanding as he nipped and teased at the other’s bigger lips. 

“Alright, enough.” The Destroyer finally growled, pulling the other away and depositing him back on his feet. “We’ve got to make it to town by tonight, and you’ve wasted enough time.” 

The Summoner glared as he went to his bag of supplies to find a health potion, throat still far too sore to really speak and give the other a piece of his mind. By the time he’d swallowed down the potion and got his voice back, the Destroyer had already walked off and was waiting impatiently for his companion to follow, killing the opportunity to give him a piece of his mind.

As the Summoner grabbed his staff to resummon his cat, he thought about the ways he’d get back at the Destroyer later. 


End file.
